


Die falsche Braut

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Es war einmal… als es noch Gute Feen und Zauberer gab... wurde ein junger Mann ausersehen, sich zu verlieben und so einen uralten Fluch zu brechen.





	Die falsche Braut

Titel: Die falsche Braut  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: ---  
Autor: Lady Charena / Juni 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, andere Seriencharaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: Humor/Parodie, slash, pg-12  
Worte: 6.951  
Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Es war einmal… als es noch Gute Feen und Zauberer gab... wurde ein junger Mann ausersehen, sich zu verlieben und so einen uralten Fluch zu brechen. 

Anmerkung: Ein weiteres Kirk/Spock-Märchen aus dem TOS-Sisters Fanzine „Es war einmal...“

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Ms Charena erzählt euch heute ein keineswegs ernst gemeintes K/S-Märchen, das natürlich, wie es Märchen-Art entspricht, auch nicht unbedingt logisch sein muss.

 

Wenn es Winter wird und die Tage kurz, ist die richtige Zeit, sich um das Feuer zu versammeln und Geschichten zu erzählen:

„Es war einmal...“ 

...ach ne‘, so fangen ja alle Märchen an... 

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...“

...hm, nein, dafür ist es dann doch noch etwas zu früh...

 

„Also, irgendwann einmal, als es noch Magie gab... und irgendwo... dort wo sie funktionierte… lebte der Legende nach ein Zauberer. Er wohnte natürlich in einem Schloss auf einer Lichtung inmitten eines angeblich total verwunschenen Waldes. 

Am Waldrand lag ein Dorf, welches sich noch auf dem Grund und Boden dieses Zauberers und damit in seinem Besitz befand. Die Menschen, die in dort lebten, wagten sich kaum in den Wald und schon gar nicht in die Nähe des Schlosses. 

Natürlich gab es immer ein paar Unverbesserliche - meist Jugendliche - die nach einem Besuch in der örtlichen Kneipe übermütig und als Mutprobe in den Wald zogen. Einige wagten sich sogar ins Schloss - allerdings kam keiner von ihnen zurück. Von denen, die weniger mutig gewesen waren und die deshalb den Weg zurückfanden, hatte keiner den Zauberer je zu Gesicht bekommen. Und solange sie sich an die Regeln und Gesetze hielten, die er erlassen hatte, drohte ihnen auch kein Unheil von ihrem Herrn. 

Natürlich gingen die seltsamsten Gerüchte um. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hieß es, der Zauberer habe spitze Ohren (wie ein Teufel) und wenn er jemand ansah, dann würde er ihn hypnotisieren und man könne ihn nicht belügen, da er deine Gedanken lesen konnte.   
War ein Kind ungehorsam, wurde ihm damit gedroht, dass es der Zauberer in ein Tier verwandeln oder ihm noch Schlimmeres antun würde. (Was dieses allerdings sein sollte, darüber schwieg sich die Legende gründlich aus.) 

Nun, im Großen und Ganzen ging es den Menschen dort aber nicht wirklich schlecht. Der Zauberer forderte keine Abgaben von dem, was sie auf ihren Feldern erwirtschafteten. Er verlangte keine anderen Steuern, wie es alle anderen Grundbesitzer nah und fern taten. Wozu denn auch? Als Zauberer konnte er sich schließlich alles herbeizaubern, was er wollte und brauchte. 

Es gab nur etwas, das dieses Idyll störte... 

Alle sieben Jahre stellte der Zauberer nun doch eine Forderung – nämlich eine junge Frau aus dem Dorf musste zu ihm geschickt werden. Sie durfte nicht jünger sein als achtzehn, aber auch nicht älter als zwanzig und musste ledig sein. Es schien ihm jedoch egal zu sein, ob sie hübsch war oder hässlich, reich oder arm, ob ihre Eltern angesehen waren oder nicht, was nicht gerade für seinen Geschmack sprach. 

Nun - niemand wusste natürlich, was mit diesen Mädchen geschah, denn keine von ihnen kam je zurück – was die Gerüchteküche jedes Mal zum Überbrodeln brachte – bis es dann nach einiger Zeit (ich nehme an, nicht bei den Eltern des betreffenden Mädchens) in Vergessenheit geriet. 

Bis wieder einmal sieben Jahre um waren und - obwohl die Menschen den Frieden und Wohlstand, in dem sie lebten, zu schätzen wussten – sich erneut ein Jammern und Wehklagen erhob.

 

* * *

Und dann geschah eben das Unglück. Wieder einmal waren die sieben Jahre um, doch es fand sich im ganzen Dorf kein Mädchen, welches im richtigen Alter und noch unverheiratet war... Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. 

Die Dorfoberen versammelten sich, um zu beratschlagen. Was dabei herauskam? Nun, zuerst einmal Kopfschmerzen, die der reichlich genossene Wein verursachte - schließlich sollte der beim Denken helfen. Zu vorgerückter Stunde wurde dann ein Vorschlag in die Runde geworfen, der noch mehr Nachdenken (und natürlich auch eine dem angemessene Menge Wein) benötigte. Warum dem Zauberer nicht einen jungen Mann schicken, den man als Frau verkleiden würde? 

Bei Tageslicht und wesentlich nüchterner betrachtet, fand sich natürlich später niemand, der den recht zweifelhaften Ruhm, der Initiator dieser Idee zu sein, in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Es war ein absurder Vorschlag – doch es war die einzige Lösung, die sie fanden. 

(Das ist ein Märchen, okay? Ich wollte nur noch einmal daran erinnert haben, das Logik in Märchen nix verloren hat... )

Und so, nach einigem hin und her, und noch mehr Überlegen (diesmal ohne Wein) wurde sogar der unglückselige Kandidat für dieses Täuschungsmanöver gefunden. 

Am Dorfrand, fast schon im Wald, lebte ein junger Mann mit seiner Mutter, der wenige Tage zuvor achtzehn geworden war. Sein Vater starb vor einigen Jahren bei einem mysteriösen Unfall, sein älterer Bruder war einer derjenigen gewesen, die sich in das Schloss des Zauberers wagten und nie mehr von dort zurückkehrten. 

Jim, so hieß der junge Mann, war ausgesprochen attraktiv und geradezu verboten charmant. Die Mädchen kicherten und klimperten mit den Wimpern und warfen ihm allerhand kokette Blicke und Gesten zu, wenn sie ihm begegneten. Und auch so manche ältere, lange verheiratete Frau, seufzte heimlich bei seinem Anblick. 

Und der gute Jim ließ die Damen natürlich nicht stets umsonst locken. Wenn er auch nicht soviel Gelegenheit fand, sich all den Verführungen zu widmen, die sich ihm anboten, wie er gerne getan hätte – denn seine Mutter führte ein strenges Regiment und achtete gut auf ihn. Sie hatte bereits ihren Erstgeborenen und ihren Mann verloren, so hütete sie ihren jüngsten Sohn, wie ein König wohl seine Kronjuwelen bewachte. Nun, mit einem Unterschied vielleicht – Kronjuwelen mussten nicht von früh morgens bis spät abends arbeiten. 

 

* * *

 

Nun war Jim nicht gerade faul zu nennen, nein, beileibe nicht – denn sie mussten ja vom Ertrag ihrer Arbeit leben – doch hätte er die Wahl gehabt, er wäre kein Bauer geblieben. 

Jim träumte davon, das kleine Dorf hinter sich zu lassen und in all die fremden Länder zu reisen, von denen vor vielen Jahren ein durchreisender, alter Mann einer staunenden Kinderschar auf dem Marktplatz erzählt hatte, um ein paar Münzen zu erbetteln. Als der damals achtjährige Jim nach Hause kam und aufgeregt davon berichtete, lachte sein Vater nur, gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps und schickte ihn dann nach draußen, wo er seinem Bruder bei der Arbeit helfen sollte. 

Doch die Erzählungen um all die Wunder, die Abenteuer, die irgendwo dort draußen auf ihn warten sollten, hatten sich bei Klein-Jimmy festgesetzt und daran änderten auch die vergehenden Jahre nichts. 

Mit vierzehn Jahren war in ihm der Entschluss gereift, das Dorf zu verlassen – doch dann verunglückte sein Vater. Er war mit mehreren anderen Männern in den Wald vorgedrungen, um einige Bäume zu fällen, die zum Bau einer neuen Scheune benötigt wurden. Einer der Stämme drehte sich beim Fallen zur Seite und stürzte auf zwei der Männer, die sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnten und unter ihm begraben wurden. Einer der beiden war Jims Vater. Es gab viel Gemunkel und Geraune um das Unglück – und natürlich wurde vermutet, dass der Unfall in Wirklichkeit ein Werk des Zauberers gewesen sei, da die Männer bei ihrer Suche nach den schönsten Stämmen angeblich zu dicht an sein Schloss geraten waren. 

Und beileibe machten die Gerüchte auch vor der Haustür der Familie Kirk nicht halt. Doch Jim konnte sich - bei aller Trauer um seinen Vater - dem Unmut gegen den Zauberer einfach nicht von ganzem Herzen anschließen. Er konnte nicht daran glauben, dass Zauberei den Baum zur Seite hatten fallen lassen. Der Onkel eines früheren Spielkameraden war bei einem ganz ähnlichen Unfall sehr schwer verletzt worden – und er hatte den Baum in seinem eigenen Garten gefällt. 

Sam, sein älterer Bruder hingegen, schenkte dem Ganzen sehr viel mehr Glauben. Etwa ein halbes Jahr später zog er mit einigen anderen in den Wald – und kam nicht wieder zurück. Dieser zweite Schicksalsschlag innerhalb so kurzer Zeit traf die verbleibenden Familienmitglieder – sprich Jim und seine Mutter - schwer. Doch es hielt ihn nie davon ab, in den Wald zu gehen, wenn er sich auch nie dem Schloss selbst näherte, mochte der Gedanke noch so verlockend sein.

Die Dorfältesten wählten also einen Boten aus und schickten ihn zu Jim. Nun, zu sagen, er wäre überrascht gewesen, als dieses Ansinnen an ihn herangetragen wurde, wäre untertrieben. Er war völlig fassungslos – und seine Mutter fiel in Ohnmacht. 

 

* * *

 

Später am gleichen Abend setzte er sich an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, bat sie ihren Sohn inständig, sich nicht auf den Vorschlag einzulassen. 

Jim schwieg. Der Bote hatte ihm eindrücklich geschildert, in welcher Lage sich das ganze Dorf befinden würde, wenn er sich weigere. Seine Frage, ob es nicht ein viel größeres Risiko sei, den Zauberer dadurch zu verärgern, dass man ihm eine männliche Braut als gar keine schicke, blieb unbeantwortet. 

Jims Sorge galt jedoch weniger sich selbst, er schenkte all den Gerüchten wenig Glaube, als seiner Mutter. Wer würde für sie sorgen, wenn er tat, was sie von ihm verlangten? Zumindest hierfür hatte der Bote eine Antwort – das ganze Dorf würde sie unterstützen. 

Er ließ sie allein, damit sie schlafen konnte und ging nach draußen. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und abgesehen von den üblichen Geräuschen der Nacht, war es still. 

Langsam wanderte er einen kleinen Pfad entlang, der zu einem See - nicht weit von seinem Zuhause entfernt - führte. 

Am Ufer lag ein großer, flacher Stein, der einen ganz passablen Sitzplatz abgab. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier saß. Jim starrte auf den kleinen, ruhigen See hinaus – eigentlich mehr ein Weiher – und auf das silberne Spiegelbild des Mondes auf seiner Oberfläche. Irgendwo im Schilf, nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt, veranstalteten zwei Frösche ein lautstarkes Konzert. 

Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten – entweder weigerte er sich zu tun was man von ihm wollte, dann musste er mit seiner Mutter so schnell wie möglich das Dorf verlassen, was bedeuten würde, dass sie alles verloren, was sie besaßen. 

Oder er tat, was die Dorfältesten von ihm verlangten und sah sich womöglich... Tja, was oder besser, wem würde er dann entgegentreten? Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, vergrub Jim das Gesicht in beiden Händen.

Da räusperte sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und er zuckte zusammen, fuhr auf. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. 

„Sorgen, junger Freund?“, meinte der Fremde und ließ sich im Gras nieder. 

Jim betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wohnen Sie hier im Dorf?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. 

„Nein.“ Der andere Mann lächelte. Seine blauen Augen musterten den Jüngeren eindringlich. „Ich wohne hier im Wald.“

Misstrauen blitzte in Jims Augen auf. „Ich bin oft im Wald. Warum habe ich Sie dann noch nie getroffen?“

Das Lächeln des anderen verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. „Weil ich so was wie eine Gute Fee bin.“ Er wies auf ein kleines Abzeichen am Kragen seiner Jacke, das wohl eine Art Zauberstab darstellte. „Ich tauche immer nur auf, wenn man mich unbedingt braucht. Übrigens heiße ich Len.“ 

(Nun, ja, in jedes gelungene Märchen gehört schließlich eine Gute Fee, oder? )

Jim fing an zu lachen, bis ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten.

 

* * *

 

„Okay, toller Witz“, meinte er, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich muss jetzt aber gehen, Mr. Gute Fee.“ Er stand auf und wandte sich ab – doch Len stand ihm nun im Weg. Verblüfft sah Jim auf die Stelle, an welcher der Mann gerade noch gesessen hatte. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“, fragte er. 

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Ich bin eine Gute Fee, schon vergessen, junger Mann?“ Er deutete auf den Stein, auf dem Jim bei seiner Ankunft gesessen hatte. „Setz‘ dich doch, Jim.“

Noch immer verblüfft, kam Jim dem nach. 

Der ältere Mann ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Du solltest tun, was die Dorfältesten dir aufgetragen haben.“

„Was?“ Jim konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Geh‘ zu dem Zauberer.“

„Bin ich verrückt?“, erwiderte Jim. „Der erwartet schließlich eine Braut. Wenn ich da auftauche, dann...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich Glück habe, dann verzaubert er mich vielleicht nur in einen Frosch“, schloss er sarkastisch. „Dann sollte ich gleich damit beginnen, das Quaken zu üben.“

Die Gute Fee grinste. „Das wäre Zeitverschwendung“, meinte er. „Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Jim Kirk. Geh‘ zu dem Zauberer und alles wird gut.“

„Ach nein, du kannst auch hellsehen, Mr. Gute Fee?“, spottete Jim. „Ich werd‘ gar nichts tun. Keiner kann mich zwingen, ein Kleid anzuziehen und das Mädchen zu spielen.“

„Hmmhmm...“, brummte die Gute Fee. „Hartnäckiger Fall. Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“ Len murmelte etwas und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Jim, als werfe er etwas nach ihm. 

Einen Moment später wurde Jim ausgesprochen seltsam zumute. Seine Brust schwoll an. „Was...?“ Jim riss sein Hemd auf, sah an sich hinab – und wickelte sich hastig wieder in das Kleidungsstück. Keuchend starrte er den anderen Mann an, der zufrieden wirkte. „Was... was soll das?“, stammelte er. „Mach‘ das sofort wieder weg.“

Die Gute Fee zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste erneut. 

(< seufz > Gute Feen sind heutzutage auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren...)

Vorsichtig wagte Jim noch einen Blick unter sein Hemd. „Was...?“ Er berührte zaghaft das üppige, weiche Fleisch. Natürlich sah er so was nicht zum ersten Mal. Nur zum ersten Mal an seinem Körper! „Wie...?“ Nun ja, wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall besaß er jetzt zwei prachtvolle Brüste, um die ihn so manche Frau sehr beneidet hätte. 

Etwas verspätet - aber immerhin – kam Jim plötzlich ein schlimmer Verdacht und er griff sich zwischen die Beine. Nichts. NICHTS??!! Er stöhnte entsetzt auf. Nichts wölbte sich mehr im Schritt seiner Hose. Seine Finger griffen ins Leere. Er war... entmannt!!

Die Gute Fee musterte ihn zufrieden. „Tja, so müsste es klappen“, meinte er. „Hübscher hätte dass Mutter Natur auch nicht hingekriegt.“

Jim starrte ihn an. „Ich will nicht so sein!“ Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass sich sogar seine Stimme verändert hatte. „Ich will kein Mädchen sein. Mach‘ das sofort rückgängig.“

„Warum sollte ich? Das macht den ganzen Schwindel doch etwas lebensechter.“ Wieder bewegte die Gute Fee die Hand und Jims Kleidung verschwand. 

Jim starrte sprachlos auf sein Spiegelbild im See. Eine – nun ja, vielleicht etwas muskulöse – Frau, mit langem, blonden Haar (das war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen) starrte schockiert zurück. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden, das Gesicht schmaler, aber er konnte sich selbst noch darin erkennen. „Ich will das nicht!“ Er fuhr herum und warf sich auf die Gute Fee. „Mach‘ das sofort rückgängig.“ 

Len schüttelte ihn ab und Jim blieb auf dem Boden liegen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. 

„Unter einer Bedingung“, sagte die Gute Fee. „Du wirst tun, was die Dorfältesten beschlossen haben und zum Zauberer gehen.“

„Ja“, presste Jim zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. „Okay, ich mache es. Aber ich will endlich wieder ein MANN sein!“ 

Die Gute Fee hob den Bann auf und Jim setzte sich unsicher auf – oder besser gesagt, er versuchte es. Denn noch bevor er aufrecht saß, umfing ihn Dunkelheit und er sackte zurück auf den Boden.

„Was für eine Schande, das Gute Feen an einen Ehrenkodex gebunden sind“, murmelte Len mit einem bedauernden Seufzen und stieß die bewusstlose Gestalt mit der Fußspitze an. „Man ist schließlich nicht aus Holz.“ 

Wieder vollführte er seine Handbewegung, murmelte etwas und Jims Körper verwandelte sich zurück. Dann wandte der Ältere sich ab und – löste sich in einen Funkenschauer auf. Weg war er. 

 

* * *

 

Die Morgensonne weckte Jim. Er setzte sich auf und rieb seine Oberarme, es war über Nacht recht kühl geworden. Schlaftrunken blickte er an sich hinab – und war einen Moment später hellwach. Keine Brüste mehr! Und zwischen seinen Beinen war auch wieder, was da hingehörte!! 

Erleichtert sackte er in sich zusammen. Das war wohl nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Doch wo waren dann seine Kleider? Er suchte hastig das ganze Ufer ab, doch Hemd und Hose blieben verschwunden. 

Jim tunkte das Gesicht in das kalte Wasser, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, kämmte dann mit den Fingern sein Haar zurück. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht geträumt. Was bedeutete, er hatte tatsächlich der Guten Fee versprochen, zu diesem Zauberer zu gehen. Und wenn er es trotzdem nicht tat? Schließlich war ihm dieses Versprechen abgezwungen worden? 

Sein Oberkörper kribbelte und einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, erneut Brüste schwellen zu sehen. „Schon gut, schon gut“, schrie er. „Ich mach‘ es ja. Ich gehe ja.“ 

Ein Kichern, das von überall und nirgends zu kommen schien, antwortete ihm. Jim fuhr herum, doch er war allein. Als er wieder an sich hinab sah, war glücklicherweise noch alles wie immer.

Jim machte, dass er nach Hause kam, bevor ihn jemand so sah.

 

* * *

 

Seiner Mutter ging es offensichtlich besser, denn sie war bereits dabei, das Frühstück zu machen, als er leise die Haustüre öffnete. 

„James Kirk! Wo kommst du um diese Uhrzeit her? Und wo sind deine Kleider? Hast du dich wieder die ganze Nacht lang herumgetrieben?“

Er verschwand schweigend in seinem Zimmer, zog sich erst einmal etwas an. Ihm war weder nach Frühstück, noch nach dem Beantworten von Fragen zumute, also warf er sich auf sein Bett. Er wartete, bis er hörte, wie seine Mutter das Haus verließ um die Hühner zu füttern, dann stand er auf und ging ebenfalls.

Sein Auftauchen im Dorf erregte Aufsehen, denn natürlich hatte sich inzwischen der Plan der Dorfältesten herumgesprochen. Aber es hatte wohl niemand ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass er sich darauf einlassen würde. 

Als er den großen, freien Platz erreichte, der für gewöhnlich für Versammlungen benutzt wurde, wartete da schon das halbe Dorf auf ihn. Offenbar hatte ihn jemand kommen sehen und sofort die Neuigkeit weiterverbreitet. Jim schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte nicht auf das Getuschel und Geraune zu hören, in dem auch immer wieder sein Name fiel. Diese verfluchte Gute Fee... 

Einer der Dorfältesten nahm ihn in Empfang, führte ihn in eines der Häuser. Alles war bereits vorbereitet worden. Als Jim sarkastisch fragte, ob sie sich denn so sicher gewesen seien, dass er mitmachen würde, sahen ihn die anderen schräg an.

„Nein“, erwiderte schließlich einer. „Aber es war gestern Abend ein Mann hier, der sagte, du würdest es tun.“ 

(Und nun ratet mal schön... Die Beschreibung dieses Mannes passte exakt auf die der Guten Fee.)

 

* * *

 

Etwa eine Stunde später starrte Jim unglücklich in den Spiegel. Dass das Kleid hellblau und aus reiner Seide und mit Gold verziert war, wie eines der Mädchen, die ihm beim Umziehen geholfen hatten bewundernd bemerkte, war ihm kaum ein Trost. Verächtlich zupfte er an dem goldenen Schleier, der zusammen mit einer Halbmaske an seinem Kopf befestigt war und sein Gesicht verdecken sollte. Das hier war keinen Hauch besser, als alles zu verlieren und das Dorf zu verlassen... 

Er hatte keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken, man drängte sofort zum Aufbruch. Ein Teil der Leute aus dem Dorf begleitete ihn bis an den Waldrand, schweigend, niemand sah ihn an. Dann blieben sie zurück und er folgte allein dem schmalen Pfad, der sich zwischen Bäumen und Unterholz dahin schlängelte. Bald taten ihm die Füße weh, er war so seltsam spitz zulaufende Schuhe nicht gewöhnt. Er streifte sie ab und ließ sie unter einem Baum liegen. 

Außerdem war ein Kleid wirklich denkbar ungeeignet, um sich durch einen Wald zu kämpfen. Jim konzentrierte sich einfach nur noch auf den nächsten Schritt. 

Er hatte bald das dumpfe Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Wie lange er so gegangen war, wusste er nicht, als sich plötzlich die Bäume zu einer Lichtung teilten und eine hohe Mauer vor ihm auftauchte. Und was jetzt? Sollte er das Tor suchen, hinein spazieren und „Hallo“ sagen?

Unschlüssig schritt er ein Stück an der Mauer entlang, drehte dann um und ging zurück. Etwa auf halben Wege entdeckte er eine schmale Pforte. Er musste sie beim ersten Mal glatt übersehen haben. Als er dagegen drückte, öffnete sie sich knarrend. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Jim ein – und stand in einem üppigen wuchernden Garten. Etwas weiter entfernt hörte er Wasser plätschern, überall standen Bäume und Hecken und Büsche, die entweder blühten oder Früchte trugen. Zwischen ihren Wurzeln wucherten Blumen. Selbst im Frühling gab es im ganzen Dorf keinen Garten, der solche Pracht aufwies. Langsam ging er über eine Wiese und sah sich verwundert um, für einen Moment sein Elend ganz vergessend. 

Zwei Gänse kamen schnatternd angerannt und attackierten rigoros seine Beine mit ihren Schnäbeln. Jim, von Kindesbeinen an geübt im Umgang mit solchen und ähnlichen Tieren, wehrte sie spielend ab. Sie trugen Halsbänder, auf denen Namen eingestickt waren – Christine las er auf dem einen, Leila auf dem anderen - und an denen er sie zu fassen bekam. 

„Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ist das etwa eine Art, einen Gast zu begrüßen?” 

Jim fuhr erschrocken herum und ließ die Gänse los. Sie flatterten aufgeregt schnatternd auf die in ein dunkles Cape gehüllte Gestalt zu, die sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes löste. 

„Los, verschwindet!“ Damit wandte er sich von den Tieren ab und Jim zu. Dunkle Augen musterten den jungen Mann und Jim war einen Moment lang fest überzeugt, der andere habe die Maskerade bereits durchschaut. „Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“, erkundigte sich der Fremde mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. 

„Ji... Jame... Jamina“, stotterte Jim schließlich, nach dem erstbesten Einfall greifend. 

Der andere schlug die Kapuze seines Capes zurück, die sein Gesicht fast verdeckt hatte und wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Interessant“, erwiderte er nur. „Ich bin Spock.“

„Der... der... Zauberer?“ Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Der Mann, der ihm gegenüberstand, sah nicht aus wie er sich einen uralten Zauberer vorgestellt hatte – dieser konnte höchstens einige Jahre älter als Jim sein.

Ein Schatten fiel über das Gesicht des anderen. „Ja.“ Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Unsicher blieb Jim stehen und so stoppte der Zauberer nach wenigen Schritte und drehte sich erneut um. „Komm, Jamina!“, befahl er.

Mit mehr als ein wenig Herzklopfen und zugeschnürter Kehle folgte Jim ihm.

 

* * *

 

Das Schloss war, nun ja, es war nicht ganz, was er erwartet hatte. Nachdem sie durch das riesige Tor eingetreten waren, standen sie in einer großen Halle, die so gut wie leer war. Links und rechts führten Stufen in einem elegant geschwungenen Bogen nach oben, wo sie in einer Balustrade endeten, die sich um den ganzen Raum zog. Eine Wand war mit Fenstern versehen, während sich an der gegenüberliegenden Tür an Tür reihte. 

Der Zauberer wies auf die Treppe. 

Die Steinstufen waren sehr kalt unter Jims nackten Füßen, als er sie unsicher erklomm. Er lauschte auf das Geräusch folgender Schritte, doch er hörte nichts.

Spock sah interessiert der hellblau gekleideten Gestalt nach. Er war sich noch nicht schlüssig, ob er amüsiert oder verärgert über die Dummheit der Dorfbewohner sein sollte. Der erste Blick schon hatte die falsche Braut als Mann entlarvt. Und zwar als einen sehr jungen, sehr attraktiven Mann... Er wandte sich ab und verschwand durch eine der Türen.

 

* * *

 

Auf der Balustrade angekommen, sah sich Jim mit einer Reihe von Türen konfrontiert, die er schließlich der Reihe nach ausprobierte. Hinter einigen waren seltsame Geräusche zu vernehmen. 

Doch bis auf eine, waren sie alle verschlossen. Er trat in einen Raum, der schon eher so ausgestattet war, wie man sich ein Zimmer in einem Schloss vorstellte. Möbel aus altem, dunklen Holz, ein riesiges Bett mit einem Baldachin, silberne Kerzenhalter, ein großer offener Kamin, die Wände mit schweren, bestickten Stoffen verhüllt. 

Mit einem Aufseufzen warf sich Jim auf das Bett und entfernte die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Sicher würde er gleich aufwachen, das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein... 

 

* * *

 

Ein wenig verlegen - und auch schuldbewusst wirkend – tauchte die Gute Fee schließlich auf. 

„Das ist dein Werk, Len, nicht wahr?“, sagte Spock. Er lehnte direkt neben dem Fenster an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Len zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in einen der Sessel nieder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst, großer Zauberer.“

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, dich zu setzen, Len.“ Spock sprach nur leise, doch schneidend. Die Gute Fee sprang sofort auf. „Warum sitzt dort oben...“, er wies zur Decke, „...ein junger Mann statt einer Frau?“

Als der andere schwieg, schnippte der Zauberer einmal mit den Fingern – und aus der Guten Fee wurde ein großer, grüner Frosch, der zitternd auf dem Boden saß. 

„Lass‘ den... quaaak... Quatsch... quaak... und verwandle... quaak... mich sofort zurück“, quakte der Frosch. „Ich finde... quaak... das nicht... quaak... komisch.“

„Findest du, dass du in der richtigen Position bist, um Forderungen zu stellen, Len?“, erkundigte sich Spock. 

„Quaaaaaak“, machte der Frosch. „Bitttteee...“

Wieder ein Fingerschnalzen und die Gute Fee saß benommen auf dem Boden. Allerdings nun in ein rosafarbenes, Tütü-ähnliches etwas gekleidet. Len sah an sich hinab und erblasste. „Qua... ähem, ich meinte - was soll das denn?“ Er zupfte an den Spaghettiträgern, die in seine Schultern schnitten. 

„Gute Feen tragen so was.“

Murrend stand Len auf. „Ich habe mich nicht um diesen Job gerissen. Ich wollte nie...“ Ein kühler Luftzug an unerwarteten Stellen ließ ihn Unheil ahnend nach unten blicken. Der Rüschenrock war etwas zu kurz und stand zudem steif von seinem Körper ab, was gewisse... Zonen... eben dieses Körpers unbedeckt ließ. Mit hochrotem Kopf zerrte er den Rock nach unten. „Du hast wirklich einen kranken Humor“, beschuldigte er Spock.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Fragen nicht beantwortet“, erwiderte der Zauberer kühl. „Das solltest du wissen. Warum ein Mann?“

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt ein hübsches Paar“, meinte Len mit einem Achselzucken. Aus seinen Füßen, die in rosa Ballerinas steckten (die zudem mindestens eine Nummer zu klein waren) wurden Froschzehen. 

„Ich verwandle dich wieder in einen Frosch und werfe dich Leila und Christine vor. Sie hatten noch kein Mittagessen“, drohte Spock. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert. 

Oh-oh, ich glaube, jetzt ist er wirklich wütend geworden, dachte Len und nickte hastig. „Es war wirklich so. Aber ich meine, das war natürlich nicht der Hauptgrund.“ Er überstürzte sich beinahe beim Sprechen. “Ich dachte, keine der Frauen konnte diesen Fluch aufheben und es steht ja auch nirgendwo, dass es eine Frau sein muss. Und deshalb dachte ich, du... du könntest es mal mit einem Mann versuchen...“

„Mit einem Mann? Auf keinen Fall!“ Spock verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. „Schaff‘ ihn weg von hier.“

„Warum machst du das nicht selbst?“ Auch auf die Gefahr hin, sehr bald wieder klein und grün zu sein, Len konnte nicht schweigen. „Schick‘ ihn doch einfach zurück in sein Dorf. Aber er gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Du hast nämlich selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, richtig? Seit vor ein paar Jahren diese beiden Typen hier aufgetaucht sind. Sam und Gary. Ich hab‘ sie nämlich auch gesehen.“

„Halt den Mund!“, sagte Spock.

Len watschelte auf ihn zu, so schnell es die unförmigen Froschzehen zuließen. „Nein, das werde ich diesmal nicht. Ich habe nämlich auch gesehen, wie die beiden sich in die Büsche geschlagen haben, als der Rest der Gruppe vor lauter sich-Mut-antrinken eingeschlafen war. Und ich habe dich gesehen, trotz deiner Verwandlung. Ich kenne hier nämlich in der Gegend jede Krähe beim Vornamen.“

Plötzlich, kaum sichtbar, zuckte es amüsiert in Spocks Mundwinkeln und er wandte sich ab, damit die Gute Fee sein Lächeln nicht sah. „Ich hatte aber die Gestalt eines Eichhörnchens angenommen“, erwiderte er gelassen. „Nicht die einer Krähe.“

Das stopfte Len für einen Moment den Mund. „Äh... ja...“, meinte er schließlich lahm. „Es war... dunkel, da kann... man sich schon mal... täuschen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Du hast es also gesehen“, fuhr die Gute Fee fort. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“

Gänseschnattern füllte den Raum – wie aus dem Nichts stürmten Leila und Christine auf Len zu und begannen neugierig seine Beine näher zu untersuchen. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Falsche Frage“, meinte er. „Okay, ich habe verstanden. Aber halt‘ mir diese Biester vom Leib. Bitte.“ 

Ein Fingerschnippen und die Gänse waren verschwunden. Erleichtert ließ sich Len in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Seine Füße nahmen wieder ihr normales Aussehen an und er steckte auch nicht mehr in diesem albernen Kleidchen. „Versuch‘ es“, meinte er. „Habe ich dir schon jemals einen schlechten Rat gegeben?“

Spock wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Nicht nur einen“, sagte er kühl. „Gut, er kann bleiben. Aber kein Wort zu ihm. Du kennst die Bedingungen: Er muss selbst herausfinden, warum er hier ist. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann landest du im Käfig neben ihm.“ 

„Ich werde mich hüten.“ Plötzlich hatte Len es sehr eilig, zu verschwinden. „Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen? Ich bin eine vielbeschäftigte Gute Fee und habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Du...“ Er brach ab. Das war nicht mehr ein Raum im Schloss, er stand jetzt mitten auf einer Wiese. Wie er es hasste, wenn Spock das tat…

 

* * *

 

Jim sprang erschrocken auf, als der Zauberer plötzlich vor ihm erschien und befestigte hastig die Maske vor dem Gesicht.

Spock trat dicht vor ihn und sah ihn an. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und nahm Jim die Maske ab. Er warf sie auf das Bett. „Ich denke, die brauchst du nicht mehr – Jamina...“, meinte er spöttisch.

Jim blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, während der Zauberer wieder zurückwich. „Ich... du...“, stotterte er schließlich. „Du wusstest es?“

„Vom ersten Moment an“, erwiderte Spock kühl. „Wie heißt du?“

„James – Jim.“

„Jim“, wiederholte der Zauberer. Er streckte die Hand aus – und Jim schloss die Augen in der Erwartung, dass nun die Strafe folgen würde - und auf seiner Handfläche materialisierte sich ein dicker Schlüsselbund. „Deine erste Aufgabe ist, die Tiere zu füttern.“

„Die Tiere füttern?“ Eigentlich hatte Jim etwas anderes erwartet. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder. „Welche Tiere?“

Spock bedeutete Jim, ihm zu folgen. Die Hand auf den Türgriff gelegt, stoppte er plötzlich. „Ich denke...“ Ein Fingerschnippen und das hellblaue Kleid war verschwunden. „So ist es besser.“ Statt dessen trug Jim nun ein gewöhnliches Hemd und eine Hose. Er seufzte erleichtert, was dem Zauberer nicht entging. 

Sie verließen den Raum und Spock öffnete mit einem der Schlüssel die angrenzende Tür. Der Raum war nicht möbliert – von Regalen an der Wand und einem einzelnen Tisch abgesehen. Auf ihnen standen Vogelkäfige in den unterschiedlichsten Größen und Formen. Auf dem Tisch erschienen ein Eimer und verschiedene Körbchen mit Körnern. 

„Der Brunnen ist im Hof“, sagte Spock. Er drückte Jim, der immer noch verständnislos dastand, den Schlüsselbund in die Hand und ließ ihn allein.

 

* * *

 

Jim trat an die Käfige. Kleine, bunte Vögel befanden sich in ihnen. Immer einer für sich allein. 

Noch immer mit dem Gefühl, zu träumen, nahm Jim den Eimer zur Hand. Er war leer. Also verließ er den Raum, ging die Treppen hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und das große Tor. Erst als er den Eimer in den Brunnen hinabließ, um das Wasser zu schöpfen, hielt er plötzlich inne. 

Er ließ sich auf den Brunnenrand fallen. Das gab es doch alles gar nicht. Der Zauberer – Spock – nichts war so, wie er erwartet hatte. Die Maskerade war aufgeflogen, doch er war weder in ein Tier verwandelt worden, noch war sonst irgend etwas geschehen. Statt dessen war er dabei, Kanarienvögel zu füttern. 

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenfahren – doch es war niemand da. Jim riss sich zusammen und zog den vollen Eimer aus dem Brunnen, um ihn zurück ins Schloss zu bringen. Auf dem Brunnenrand saß plötzlich eine fette Kröte und beobachtete ihn. 

„Ich sehe schon Gespenster“, murmelte Jim vor sich hin und griff den Eimer fester. 

 

* * *

 

Zwei Stunden später war er fertig. Nicht in allen acht Räumen standen Käfige. In dem Zimmer, das sich an das mit den Vögeln anschloss, befand sich ein riesiges Aquarium, in dem seltsame Fische schwammen, wie Jim nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Das nächste war leer, wie das darauf folgende. Dann kam ein weiterer Raum mit Vogelkäfigen. Für zwei Türen fanden sich kein passender Schlüssel und in den letzten beiden stapelten sich Bücher auf langen Regalen.

Jim ging ein letztes Mal in den Hof, um den Eimer aufzufüllen. Dabei sah er sich um. Es war nicht sehr weit bis zu dem großen Tor in der Mauer. Wenn er schnell lief... Er stellte den Eimer ab. Der Zauberer war nirgendwo zu sehen. Jim rannte los. Doch nach ein paar Metern stolperte er über einen Stein, der ihm plötzlich im Weg lag. 

Fluchend rappelte Jim sich auf. In seiner Hose war ein langer Riss – und leider auch in seiner Haut. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Spock, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Zum ersten Mal sah Jim, dass die Gerüchte tatsächlich stimmten, der Zauberer hatte tatsächlich spitz zulaufende Ohren, die zwischen schwarzen Haaren hervorblitzten.

„Ich finde es äußerst unhöflich, ohne Abschied zu gehen“, sagte der Zauberer. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging den Weg zurück.

Jim humpelte hinterher. „Ich wollte nur...“

Spock blieb am Brunnen stehen. „... fliehen, ich weiß“, beendete er den Satz. „Aber ich habe mich mit diesem seltsamen Arrangement abgefunden, also solltest du es auch besser tun.“

„Warum bin ich hier?“, fragte Jim leise, während er aus der zerrissenen Hose schlüpfte, um die Schürfwunde an seinem Bein auszuwaschen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als das kalte Wasser Staub und kleine Steinchen aus der Abschürfung spülte. 

Als keine Antwort kam, wagte er aufzusehen. Spock sah ihn an. Jim blickte an sich herab und wurde rot. 

(Nun, habt ihr im Märchen schon mal jemanden Unterwäsche tragen sehen?) 

Hastig wandte er sich ab und schlüpfte wieder in die Hose. Als er über die Schulter sah, war der Zauberer weg.

 

* * *

 

Flucht war nicht. Sein Bein schmerzte. Und er hatte Hunger. Also besann Jim sich auf das naheliegendste und kehrte ins Schloss zurück, um etwas Essbares zu suchen. Wenn er hier schon nicht weg konnte...

Eine der Türen in der großen Eingangshalle war offen. In dem Raum, in den er nun trat, brannte trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen ein Feuer im Kamin. Direkt unter dem Fenster war ein Tisch für eine Person gerichtet. Jim entschied, dass er sich wohl zumindest das Essen verdient hatte.

 

* * *

 

Jim verbrachte zwei Wochen damit, die Bücher zu katalogisieren, zu ordnen und gründlich abzustauben. 

Spock beobachtete ihn - in sicherer Entfernung - als Spinne vom obersten Regal aus, nachdem er einmal beinahe erschlagen worden wäre. Er sah, dass sich Jim dann und wann in eines der Bücher vertiefte - es war überhaupt erstaunlich, dass er lesen konnte. Doch leider nicht in denen, die immer wieder per Zufall in seinen Händen zu landen schienen. Und er versuchte nicht noch einmal, das Schloss zu verlassen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Etwas verwirrt verwandelte Spock sich in eine Fliege und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. 

Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf dem Küchentisch nieder und begann geistesabwesend, seine Flügel zu putzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung hinter sich war – und warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor eine Hand ihn zerquetschte. 

Spock verwandelte sich zurück und packte eine sehr überraschte Gute Fee am Kragen. „Bist du verrückt?“, zischte er. 

Len hob entschuldigend beide Hände. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du es bist. Wenn du mir nicht so oft drohen würdest, mich in einen Frosch zu verwandeln, hätte ich vielleicht keine Gelüste nach Fliegen mehr.“ Sein lahmer Scherz verpuffte. „Aber da du noch immer mieser Laune bist, nehme ich stark an, er ist noch nicht in deinem Bett gelandet.“ 

Spock ließ ihn los und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Was willst du hier?“, fragte er eiskalt, sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringend. 

Len zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal’ so sehen, wie’s geht“, erwiderte er unbestimmt. „Hat er schon raus gefunden, warum...?“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Spock. „Und ich fühle mich sehr versucht, dich mit ihm in einen Käfig zu stecken.“ Er drehte sich zu ihm um.

Die Gute Fee machte einen – völlig unnützen – Schritt rückwärts, wie um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Nicht doch, ich meine – lass’ ihm doch noch ein bisschen Zeit“, sagte er hastig. „Er muss sich ja erst einmal daran gewöhnen, hier Hausmädchen zu spielen. Und du könntest vielleicht ja auch ein bisschen direkter werden...“

„Direkter? Ich lasse ihn seit zwei Wochen die Bücher katalogisieren. Immer wieder habe ich ihm dieses Buch mit der Legende in die Hand gelegt, doch er hat noch nicht einen Blick hineingeworfen. Ich kann nicht direkter werden.“ Ein Hauch Verzweiflung hatte sich in Spocks Stimme eingeschlichen. 

„In genau einer Woche sind die sieben Jahre um und dann kann eine Nacht lang der Fluch gebrochen werden. Wenn nicht, muss ich wieder warten, bis sieben Jahre um sind. Und ich...“, er wurde sehr leise, „...würde es wirklich sehr bedauern, Jim in einem der Käfige wiederzufinden.“

Die Gute Fee bekam große Augen. „Du bist in ihn verliebt“, platzte er heraus. „Aber das ist doch phantastisch. Das heißt doch, dass er der Richtige ist.“ Als der Zauberer schwieg und weiter trübselig vor sich hinstarrte, verschwand Len aus der Küche. Nirgendwo stand, dass die Gute Fee dem Kandidaten nicht helfen durfte. Vielleicht sollte er sich da ein wenig einmischen. Nur so ein kleines bisschen natürlich... 

 

* * *

 

Jim sah hoffnungsvoll auf, als sich die Tür öffnete – doch als nur die Gute Fee hereinspazierte, verdüsterte sich seine Miene. 

„Hallo, Jim“, meinte Len strahlend. „Wie geht es dir?“

Das Buch, das Jim gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte, landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Tisch. „Nein, wenn das nicht meine Gute Fee ist, die mir diese Suppe eingebrockt hat“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Es freut mich wirklich, dich wiederzusehen.“ 

Len wich einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Jim drohend auf ihn zukam. „Hör’ mal, wir können das doch auch anders regeln. Sieh’ mal, ich bin eine Gute Fee, wenn du mich angreifst, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich in irgend etwas zu verwandeln und das wäre mir äußerst angenehm. Und dann würde Spock...“

Jim blieb stehen. „Was würde Spock?“, fragte er.

„Nun, er würde untröstlich sein“, fuhr Len fort, seinen Vorteil erkennend. „Ganz im Vertrauen gesagt“, setzte er hinzu, seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern senkend. „Er ist völlig in dich verknallt.“

Diese Neuigkeit musste Jim erst einmal verdauen. Er ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen. „Uh... verknallt? In mich?“, wiederholte er. „Aber ich bin doch ein Mann.“

„Das ist doch nun wirklich kein Hinderungsgrund“, erwiderte die Gute Fee. „Und wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist er dir doch auch nicht ganz gleichgültig.“

Ertappt senkte Jim den Kopf, seine Wangen färbten sich tiefrot. „Ich finde ihn sehr... nett, ich mag ihn.“

„So, so“, machte Len. „Du magst ihn.“ Er grinste, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wippte unternehmungslustig auf den Fußballen. „Na, das ist doch phantastisch. Du sagst ihm das einfach und...“

„Sagen?“, unterbrach ihn Jim. „Aber ich...“

„Ja?“, hakte Len nach, als der junge Mann nicht weitersprach. 

„Er...“, Jim sah zu Boden. „Er ist immer so abweisend.“

Die Gute Fee seufzte. „Das täuscht, Jim.“ Er klatschte in die Hände und aus dem Stapel Bücher flog eines auf sie zu. „Am besten liest du das.“ 

Jim fing das Buch auf. „Was ist das?“ Er sah auf, doch die Gute Fee war nicht mehr da. Jim seufzte und schlug die erste Seite auf.

>>All’ sieben Jahr, offenbart sich eine Nacht, in der des Zaubers Macht, gebrochen werden kann. Findet sich ein arglos liebend Herz, wird von ihm genommen aller Schmerz. Zerstört es die Ketten, die ihn an diesen Ort binden, gewinnt er seine Freiheit zurück, sein Herz pures Glück. <<

Ganz schlau wurde Jim aus diesem Text nicht. Nach einer Weile klemmte er sich das Buch unter den Arm und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Zauberer.

 

* * *

 

Er fand ihn vor dem Feuer sitzend. „Spock?“, fragte er leise. Der andere sah auf. „Ich habe dieses Buch gelesen“, fuhr Jim fort. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher...“

Spock stand auf und trat zu ihm. „Du hast es gelesen?“, fragte er angespannt. 

„Ja, aber...“

„Jim.“ Spock nahm seine Hand. „Jim.“ Er kniete vor ihm auf den Boden, zog seine Hand an den Mund. „Bitte, hilf mir. Seit Jahrhunderten werde ich hier in diesem Wald durch einen Fluch festgehalten. Niemand ist es vorher gelungen, Gefühle in mir zu erwecken und mich zu erlösen.“ 

Große, dunkle Augen sahen ihn flehentlich an. Jim schluckte. „Was... was muss ich tun?“, fragte er schließlich. 

Spock stand auf und zog ihn an sich. Er beugte den Kopf – und küsste ihn. 

 

* * *

 

Nun, eigentlich war es das schon. Diese eine Woche verbrachten sie damit, heraus zu finden, was sie so alles miteinander anstellen konnte. Als dann diese besondere Nacht da war, liebten sie sich in dem Himmelbett, in dem Jim seine ersten Nächte im Schloss verbracht hatte. Und der Fluch wurde tatsächlich gebrochen. 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, wurden auch all die Tiere wieder in die Menschen zurück verwandelt, die sie einmal gewesen waren. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Sam Kirk, der mehr als nur überrascht war, seinen jüngeren Bruder im Schloss vorzufinden. Und das auch noch als Partner des Zauberers. 

Nachdem Spock nun frei war, das Schloss und den Wald zu verlassen, reisten die beiden in all die fernen Länder, von denen Jim immer geträumt hatte. 

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich noch heute... 

 

* * *

 

„Spock?“ Der Zauberer machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren, als Jim hinter ihn trat und ihn umarmte. „Spock.“ Diesmal wurde sein Name direkt in sein Ohr geflüstert. Eine Hand löste sich von seiner Taille und glitt tiefer, um ganz leicht über seinen Schritt zu reiben. „Zeig‘ mir... noch einmal deinen... Zauberstab.“ Begleitet wurde das von einem Biss in sein Ohrläppchen. 

 

Ende

 

Wer herausfindet, welches Märchen hier als Grundlage herhalten musste, darf es behalten! :)


End file.
